


Fingering

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Breathplay, Clop - Freeform, Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Erotica, F/F, Porn, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Rainbow Dash has a kink she wants to try out.Lyra is a sex worker who specializes in trying out kinks.They're a match made in heaven, for the right price.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Lyra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 3





	Fingering

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Choking, Mild D/s, Fingering

* * *

my half of a gift exchange with the wonderful [darf](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/22830/darf). Check out her half [here](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/466424/sew-over-the-line).

Proofread by the ever astute and fantastic [Undome Tinwe](https://www.fimfiction.net/search/users?q=Undome+Tinwe).

* * *

Rainbow lifted a hoof and knocked on the familiar door. As she did so, she glanced left and right, trying her best not to look suspicious as she ensured that nopony was around to see her.

Not that she cared, she was just one pony meeting up with another; just visiting a friend, that’s all.

She totally wasn’t about to do a hook-up with her go-to sex worker or anything.

The door opened and a familiar unicorn smiled from the other side.

“Hey Rainbow,” Lyra said, stepping aside and motioning for her to come in. “Wasn’t expecting to see you so early.”

Rainbow chuckled, trying her best to keep the nervousness out of her voice, though failing terribly. “What do you mean, I thought we agreed on five?”

“Oh, we did. I’m just used to you showing up half an hour late, is all.” Lyra snorted. “Maybe I’m actually getting a little bit of discipline out of you after all. Either that or…”

“Or?” Rainbow asked, cocking a brow.

Lyra grinned. “Or you’re just dying to spend some quality time with me.” Her smile widened, taking on a predatory edge. “Is somepony developing a soft spot for her weekly tumble in the sheets?”

Rainbow's face burned bright red. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” Lyra said, allowing the last word to slip from her tongue with all the seductiveness you’d expect from someone who did this for a living. “Just as long as you don’t go trying to rescue me from this ‘tragic’ life.”

Rainbow snorted. “Is it really all that tragic? You seem to be living pretty well.”

“Depends how guilty the stallion is feeling once he’s done fucking me,” Lyra said, shrugging. “It’s why I prefer mares, to be honest. A lot less thinking with their dicks, even if they have one.”

She moved towards the living room, motioning to a table in the entryway as she passed it.

Rainbow knew this spot well, placing her bag of bits upon it. A decent chunk of money but well worth the cost for getting to work with someone of Lyra’s special talents.

“How have you been?” Lyra asked. “Haven’t seen you around town a whole lot recently.”

“Yeah, I’ve been busy between the Wonderbolts and going on some quests to save Equestria,” Rainbow said “You know, same old same old.”

She stepped into the living room, seeing Lyra sitting down on her sofa. Her gaze was focused upon the window and Rainbow was taken aback by just how beautiful she was. Sure, she wasn’t an athlete, which was her usual go-to, but still, there was something about Lyra which she couldn’t quite place a hoof on.

An air of confidence, maybe? This was a mare who knew what she did was frowned upon and still didn’t give a fuck about what ponies thought.

That must’ve been it.

Lyra smirked. “I’ll give you this, hun, you’re probably the most interesting pony that I get to see. Go anywhere cool?”

Rainbow nodded. “Timbucktoo, Westhoof, fought some goons in a mountain bar…”

“Kind of sounds like something from Daring Do,” Lyra quipped.

Rainbow grinned, knowing this would in fact star in her next book. “Doesn’t it?”

“Anyways, what can I do for you today?” Lyra asked. “Same old, same old? Or do you want to try something new?”

Rainbow bit her lip. “Well…”

Lyra grinned, clapping her hooves together. “Oh shit, you want to do something new, don’t you?” She motioned towards the spot next to her. “I love ponies who want to experiment.”

Rainbow trotted over and plopped down on the sofa. She bit her lip, mulling over if she really wanted to go through with something like this. What if Lyra thought the request was weird?

“Well?” Lyra asked. “What you got for me?”

“Promise you won’t judge,” Rainbow said. “It’s kind of out there.”

Lyra pursed her lips. “Is it diapers?”

Rainbow’s eyes widened. “What?! Fuck no! Why did you think it was diapers?”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Lyra frantically waved her hooves. “Just, nine times out of ten, when somepony drops that line it's going to involve bodily fluids of some sort. And I don’t know, you just seemed like a diapers kind of mare.”

“What does that even mean?” Rainbow exclaimed, before snickering at the raw absurdity of the situation.

Lyra shook her head, joining in with her own giggling. “Look, look, let’s pretend this didn’t happen.” She sighed. “But for real, what do you want to do?”

Rainbow drew in a breath. “I want you to…” and then let it all out, “I want you to choke me.”

For a moment, there was a silence, then she felt Lyra nod.

“Yeah, I can do that for you, babe,” she said. “I usually charge extra for that but well… you’re a pretty decent repeat customer. Anything else you want?”

“Just our usual stuff.”

Lyra grinned. “Need a drink or anything before we start.”

Rainbow drew in a breath, shoring herself up. She wasn’t a coward, by any stretch of the imagination, but when it came to sex there was always this little bit of performance anxiety that lingered in the back of her mind.

“I’m good,” she said.

Lyra nodded and soon her horn started to glow a faint yellow. Almost immediately, a pair of ethereal appendages formed on either side of her. They looked vaguely like gryphon talons though softer and more blunted, which made them far better adapted for what Lyra had planned.

She called them _hands_ , which seemed as fitting of a label as any to Rainbow Dash.

One of these hands came forward and rested upon Rainbow’s athletic hip, kneading into her backside. The other came up, and one of its digits, what Lyra called _fingers_ , stroked her cheek.

Lyra then leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Rainbow’s own. Their mouths parted and soon their tongues ventured forth, melding together.

Rainbow was forceful with her kissing, trying her best to show whatever dominance she could muster.

Not that this lasted for long. Soon, two of Lyra’s ethereal fingers pressed against her lower lips, stroking them in shallow motions. They were warm and had a strange electric quality that made them even more effective at edging out a moan.

Soon, Rainbow’s tongue seized and Lyra took advantage, pushing back into her maw and leading their tango of tongues.

As the momentum of the kiss changed, Lyra followed it up by plunging into Rainbow, filling her with the warmth of her fingers. A faint moan oozed forth, lost in Lyra’s mouth as their kiss refused to come to an end. The fingers were nimble, moving around inside of Rainbow with such vigour, exploring her sex and seeking out all those little points that were especially prone to pleasure.

Meanwhile, the other hand roved her fur, stroking at it idly. Though it had a very obvious destination, moving up along her side, crawling from her cutie mark and up towards her throat. As Lyra’s fingers neared, Rainbow tensed, ever so slightly, knowing what was about to come.

“Have you missed your Mistress?” Lyra asked, drawing away from the kiss and grinning.

Rainbow warmed, trying to look away.

Lyra grunted and seized her muzzle, forcing her to turn and look her in the eye. “I’d say you have. I can feel you clenching around my fingers, you absolute whore.”

She licked her lips and leaned closer, planting a forceful kiss on Rainbow’s neck. Her lips lingered for but a moment as she suckled roughly, pulling free like a leech. The little blemish she left behind would surely grow darker and larger, marking her plaything as the kind of mare who paid for intimacy.

The grip on Rainbow’s muzzle slacked as Lyra dragged her tongue along the side of her face, tasting her.

“Well?” Lyra asked, her voice husky and low.

Rainbow was about to respond but Lyra chose that moment to shove her fingers forcefully into her inviting snatch.

This meant that only a pleasured mew came forth.

“Well?” Lyra hissed, reaching Rainbow’s ear and biting down sharply, eliciting a panicked yelp.

“Yes!” Rainbow barked, shuddering against her Mistress’ unstoppable advances.

Lyra smirked and drew back, just enough so she could look at Rainbow’s face. The pegasus was flustered, her complexion beet red and expression tightened as a series of pleasured little chirps fell from her maw. They were edged forth, quite liberally, by Lyra’s unrelenting tempo as her fingers picked up the pace, pounding into Rainbow swiftly and with such vigour.

“You ever done breathplay before?” Lyra asked.

Rainbow snorted.

“Well?”

“Wasn’t even aware that choking had a special name like that,” Rainbow said, drawing in a shuddering breath.

Lyra grinned. “Hun, if you add _‘play’_ to the end of anything, you can get away with a whole lot in the BDSM community.”

Her fingers pounded deep into Rainbow. She let them linger inside of her as she wiggled them around, always probing and prodding, exploring and taking note of all those little spots that made her client sing her praise.

She might’ve been doing this for money, but still, she seemed to take pride in a job well done.

Rainbow’s brow furrowed, the edge of a moan flittering from her voice as she tried to respond. “But no, I haven’t done breathplay.”

Lyra nodded. “Well here’s the elevator pitch. If you need me to let up, while you’re being choked, just tap me on the side. Got it?”

Rainbow smirked. “Got it.”

“ _Got it_ , what?” Lyra asked, booping Rainbow on the snout.

Rainbow’s expression scrunched. “Mistress.”

“Good filly,” Lyra said, lightly smacking her cheek. “Gonna make a proper sub out of you yet.”

Rainbow felt Lyra’s fingers glide around her throat, massaging the scruff of her fur. In a moment, Lyra’s cocky demeanour was replaced by one a smidge more neutral and analytical. Her gaze never left Rainbow’s face, studying it closely.

Soon two of her fat fingers pressed down upon Rainbow’s neck, though they did so at a point she was not prepared for. Instead of constraining her windpipe, they pressed down upon the pair of arteries in her throat, the duo that brought blood to her brain.

This meant that she could still draw in breath, and for the briefest second, she was about to protest that Lyra was doing it wrong. Except, she knew that Lyra was a professional and soon realized that none of that oxygen, going into her lungs, was getting to her brain. Soon enough, a shroud of asphyxiated bliss smothered Rainbow’s senses, embracing them in a not unpleasant fogginess.

It was such a wonderful sensation, like she was chasing a high that she was just on the tail of. Her body began to warm and her sex flowed more liberally, really coating Lyra’s fingers and even draining along her fur before spilling onto the plastic protector that covered the sofa.

“Fuck,” Lyra said, chuckling, “you’re positively soaking, you slut. Does getting choked really turn you on that much?”

Rainbow tried to retort, to say something but found that her senses were really struggling to formulate even the simplest of thoughts.

Sentience seemed to just flitter away, fading upon the wind and leaving behind nothing but her own feral nature. She was both terrified by the creeping edge of breathlessness, but also aroused by the high that seemed to hit every single one of her senses, afflicting them with a euphoria that refused to wane.

Except it did wane as Lyra loosened her grip and Rainbow drew in a deep breath, purely out of instinct. In a moment, her high was replaced by a dull headache as freshly oxygenated blood returned to her brain in a rush.

“Why did you stop?” Rainbow asked, sounding almost offended.

Though such notes of displeasure were wiped away as Lyra’s fingers resumed their pumping, adapting a positively frantic tempo. Soon enough Rainbow’s voice sang out, her moans a form of music that Lyra seemed to enjoy. Her Mistress’ fingers moved around inside of her, stroking at different parts of her anatomy in an effort to alter her pitch and create the ideal melody.

“Because,” Lyra whispered, using her hand to stroke Rainbow’s cheek. “You were starting to disassociate. It was getting kind of alarming.” She chuckled. “Want me to do it again?”

Rainbow nodded quickly. “Yes, please.”

“Rainbow…” Lyra warned.

Rainbow brightened. “Mistress! Yes, please Mistress!”

Lyra sighed and lightly struck her across the cheek, more to show her displeasure than to actually punish her. “Clearly respect is not one of your strong points.” She shook her head. “We’ll teach you it eventually.”

“Good luck with…” Rainbow was cut off as Lyra squeezed her throat again, resulting in a tiny _eep._

She could feel the fingers growing ever stronger within her folds, really pushing her onwards with no reluctance or delay.

Soon enough a fire struck within her gullet, a desire for release that whispered to her. It was the only sentient voice within her mind, the only one which seemed to speak up with anything approaching sound judgement.

It begged her to cum, to sate her carnal desires.

She saw no reason to ignore such sound judgement, succumbing to these thoughts with the help of Lyra’s nimble fingers.

Lyra went harder and harder, her magical digits practically a blur at this point. The mare looked powerful, like she was in utter control and knew it. Her gaze penetrated Rainbow’s very soul as she looked her right in the eye, letting Rainbow know who she belonged to.

The fire in Rainbow Dash smouldered with such vigour, the flames of passion licking within her with such unstoppable intensity. It seemed like nothing would snuff these embers.

On and on the fingers drove, sending her on a mad dash towards her objective. Even for Rainbow Dash, a mare well adapted to speed, this seemed like a breakneck pace.

She drew in a breath, though her brain didn’t get the memo, the fogginess once again creeping into her senses and seeming to fill them utterly.

Rainbow squirmed feebly through Lyra was there to pin her to the sofa, dominating her from every possible angle.

“Nearly there, sweetie,” Lyra whispered, her voice close, yet to Rainbow’s breathless mind it couldn’t have been further away.

Then, Rainbow surrendered to the heat, to the flames, succumbing to her body’s desires for release. A choking cry ejaculated from her maw as she felt herself climax, a shiver coursing through her entire body.

She came, hard, clenching around Lyra’s fingers and squirting violently. She felt even more of her essence spill forth onto the plastic cover. Her entire body shuddered as Lyra continued to pound away, not stopping until every last drop had oozed out.

Only then, did both her hands dissipate, the magic fading away in a heartbeat.

Rainbow drew in a deep breath and then another, feeling clarity slowly return to her. Her body shuddered, exhausted from this brief bout of such intensity.

“Holy shit,” she mumbled.

Lyra smirked and kissed her on the snout. “Good?”

Rainbow nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Good enough for a five-star review on Yelp?”

Rainbow blinked. “What the fuck is Yelp?”

Lyra waved a hoof. “Don’t worry about it.” she looked at Rainbow’s neck. “Oh fuck…”

“What’s up?”

Lyra chuckled nervously before hissing through her teeth. “You might experience a little bit of bruising on your neck.” She lightly brushed her hoof against one such spot. “Sorry about that.”

Rainbow waved her off. “Don’t worry about it?”

“So, is there anything else you wanted to do?” Lyra asked.

Rainbow bit her lip. “Well…”

“Oh, oh, oh,” Lyra beamed. “Do you have something else in mind? Is it kinky?”

Rainbow shook her head. “Nah, I was just wondering if you wanted to cuddle for a bit. Maybe… we could talk for a little while.”

“I can do talking,” Lyra said, offering a warm smile. “Believe it or not, a solid sixty percent of my job is being a discount therapist.”

Rainbow chuckled. “Fair enough.”

Lyra got off of the sofa, motioning with her hoof. “Come on, let’s head up to my bedroom.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
